The present invention relates generally to the field of rotary power tools for cutting, grinding, and polishing. More specifically, the present invention relates to an accessory, such as a tool wheel, for use with a rotary power tool.
A grinder is a type of rotary power tool generally used to remove or cut into material. For example, angle grinders are often used to clean surfaces prior to welding and to polish and remove burs from freshly made welds. Grinders operate by rotating an abrasive tool wheel, such as a wire brush, a cup brush, or an abrasive disk. Some angle grinders operate using a wire brush having braids of carbon steel or stainless steel wire emanating radially from a central hub.